the clone wars: adventures of emu
by navigirlfox
Summary: this is about a girl named emu who finds her destiny entwined with the Jedi and Anikin skywalker
1. Chapter 1

Emu was holding a katana above Padme's asleep "corpse" "its for your sister kill her and she's free." she turned away pacing the floor ''what if she has a family too." After a while she got an idea she pulled her cloak over her face she held up Padmes hand she slit across her hand and ran into her ship as she flew away she heard the commotion of Padme's household "at least she's not dead" she whispered

She flew back to Count Duku's palace she had proof that Padme was dead because of the blood on her sword she entered the main hall saw duku "DUKU, you owe me a sister she threw the sword to his feet "very well" he pushed her sister over to her "lili" she said holding up her sister Duku signaled a droid he turned on his staff and stabbed lili "Emu" she said falling over "nooo" the droid lunged at Emu she dodged it and escaped.

Emu searched online for people who wanted to kill duku too. she found a group called deathwatch she decided to meet them. She flew to their planet, as she exited the ship she was surrounded by deathwatch membership "I'm here to see the captain" she yelled. The scarred man came from the crowd "I want to join" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why" the captain asked "Count Dooku killed my...sister." The words echoed through her head holding truth that was painful. "then welcome, welcome to DEATHWATCH!"

(five days later)

the captains sword cut through the girl Emu ran over and caught her "why...SHE WAS INNOCENT" Emu ran as fast as she could she curled in a ball "no one can sympathize will my cause." she whispered "I'm alone in this" she sat up and grabbed her light saber "I'm coming dooku"


	3. Chapter 3

Emu was in her ship she saw droids and clone fighting the droids. The droids were Dooku's so she decided to fight with the clones. She landed her ship far away so none of the droids would see her. she ran over she sliced through the droids she dodged the blasts she killed the rest of the droids. while she was walking away she ran into a man "who are you" he nudged her she stepped back his eyes burned through her. a bearded man came up and said "Anakin back off " the bearded man looked at her "I'm obi wan and this is Anakin" he grinned at her "I'm Emu " she wisped obi wan seemed surprised then smiled again "follow us" he said "what" she said "yeah what" Anakin said

"Anakin!" obi wan. Emu trusted obi wan so she followed him. they walked to a ship she saw his light saber "Jedi" she thought "get in" Anakin demanded Obi wan looked at Anakin sternly she grinned at Anakin and walked in. "thanks" obi wan said "hmm" Emu said "oh, your welcome" she was falling asleep "there is a bed in the back" Anakin said "oh... thanks" she fell asleep on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Emu woke up "ahhh I haven't had a good sleep in five years." "wow" Anakin said looking at her she smiled "so where are we going" she asked "you'll see" obi wan said "okaaay" she felt nervous she looked out of the window it was where Padme lived she almost screamed "are you ok" Anakin said a bit worried "yes I'm fine" the ship landed she walked out with them they led her to a huge building she stared at it "a Jedi" Anakin whispered "yep" obi wan said" do you" Anakin said "um" she said "uuum...okay"


	5. Chapter 5

(1 year later)

"So when does my new padawan come." Anakin asked "You've been acting weird about it." " It's just that your last padawan, Asoka, left the Jedi order." Obi wan replied. a ship landed near them "Here she is." the door opened. they were amazed by who it was. "Anakin...I'm assigned to you" "I guess" he replied. Emu walked from the ship "I guess we wont have to introduce ourselves." she said "Heh yeah" "lets go" obi wan said. Anakin gently pulling Emu off the ship "ok ok" she said slapping his hand he pulled his hand back obi wan laughed then she giggled they walked to the palace.

They received there plans to save master Sarver from a separatist controlled prison. "ok lets go." "be careful" obi wan said "why" "you and Anakin are the only ones going." "of course we are." she sighed then walked out Anakin followed. they went in the ship "prepare for the jump to hyperspace" he spun his chair to face her "so we will go through the vents get to her kill droids protecting her then help her escape" "with you that probably won't happen" "what's that suppose to mean" " I've seen some of your battles when I was learning and your not that great at stealth" he shook his head then turned after a while they arrived at the prison.

They were at the edge of the prison she pointed at an open vent they jumped into it. they crawled through the vents "I sense her, I sense Sarver " he cut the vents with his saber he jumped down Emu stayed in the vent "wait no" Sarver said a beam surrounded both of them Count Duku came from around the corner "Anakin" Emu whispered dooku looked around "someone else is here FIND THEM!" Emu crawled away from the entrance she waited silently, _stealthily_ , not moving an inch. she heard dooku she grabbed her light saber she got out of the vent.

droids were there she deflected both of there bullets into their heads. even Anakin was impressed he sliced the controls and the beam opened she heard dooku "quick get in" Anakin helped saver in then Emu jumped in after Anakin as they were crawling she heard. a light saber cut vent she was on she was in rubble dooku went to stab she blocked it she went for his side it was easily deflected she backed up "thanks" she said "for what" she went in and they held their sabers together "NOTHING" she used the last of her strength to push the saber cutting into his shoulder he fell down

she went in the vent and found Anakin on the other side "EMU" he hugged her I could not find you "im back now so lets get her back to the palace"

P.S. I have a you tube channel so go subscribe plz (its navigirl) :D :P


	6. Chapter 6

"Anakin" he turned around. It was Padme emu clenched her fists when she saw a scar on Padme's hand, the scar she had made. "when did this happen" Anakin said pointing to Padme's hand. She looked at her hand "I slipped and cut myself on my table" Emu was confused. She did that. Why didn't Padme tell the truth? "Anakin, I need to talk to you," Padme looked at emu. "Alone." Anakin looked awkwardly at emu and walked with Padme. She watched as they went around the corner. "somethings up" she thought she followed close behind. They went into Padme's quarters. She snuck near the door. She opened the door Anakin and Padme were kissing. Anakin saw her and slightly pushed Padme "aww you guys are so cute" emu screeched. "what, you're not going to tell." he said backing up, "no its ok, your ok." She said waving her hand. She walked out and turned the corner.


	7. Chapter 7

Emu was in her quarters tears falling from her face. Anakin walked in. She tried to hide her face. He sat next to her "Emu, what's the matter." Anakin said putting his hand on her shoulder in a side hug. "It's my sister birthday and she... she was..." tears were forming on her eyes. "Killed?" He asked. She sadly nodded. "My mother was killed in a Tuskan raider attack. She was kidnapped and tortured then died from her injuries. I got over it and I believe you can too." She looked up. "If you believe in me do you trust me?"

"Yes, of corse I do"

"Will you accept me as your padawan."

He nodded. Emu felt a burst of exsitment rush through her. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I won't let you down I promise." She gave a innocent smile. "Let go, we must confirm you as my padawan" he said standing up she followed behind him closely. They entered the counsel room. "Emu Is a wonderful padawan, and is great partner for someone like me so I accept her as my padawan." Emu bowed her head and the council nodded. Obi-wan smiled at emu, the same smile he had the first day they met.


End file.
